


He Will Be Mine

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, High School, Humor, Romance, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: 10 Rivals in her way and each one plans to confess their love every week. How far will Marinette go to make Adrien hers and only hers?Yandere MarinetteBased off the game Yandere SimulatorStory contains Blood, Gore and numerous acts of violence.





	1. Introduction

Welcome to my first Bloody fanfic, with enough violence to make your inner psychopath scream like a 5 year old girl. 

So here's how this is gonna work.

Just like the game Yandere Simulator, Marinette has 10 rivals in her way when it comes to getting close to Adrien. 

I'll post a chapter introducing the character and the situation then after that chapter I'll post another listing all the elimination methods that can be used on that character.

Now here's the fun part.

You, the audience, gets to decide how each rival will be eliminated. 

How delightful 

I will list the remaining elimination methods down and each of you gets to pick ONE for that rival. 

Now here's the catch, once an elimination has been used on a rival, that method will no longer be available for future rivals. 

So choose wisely. 

The story's progression is depicted on how each rival is eliminated, so in the end you control what happens. 

Warning: The Rival list may contain characters that you like. 

Lets get this bloody show on the road.


	2. 1st Rival - Chloe Bourgeois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a easy one for some of you, or maybe it's your first hard one since Chloe is now so enormously popular.
> 
> Who knows?

That day we meant in the rain was the day my life began. He smiled at me, he brought light into my life and I will always be grateful for that. 

Since that day my feelings for Adrien grew at an alarming rate and I couldn't stop myself from yearning for his touch more and more each day. Everyday I watch him from afar and my heart races each time he looks my way. His smile warming my very soul with each gaze. 

Lately, my love for him has caused me to do some questionable things. I stole his phone trying to prevent him from hearing an embarrassing message from me, I know his entire monthly schedule by heart, I spent weeks making sure I'd be ready to give him the perfect macaroon and I have all of his birthday gifts planned all the way until he's 50. 

Honestly I wouldn't call my actions questionable. I'd like to say that I am very devoted and my devotion grows stronger every minute.

Now I follow his car all the way home, just to make sure he gets there safely. Sometimes as Ladybug I watch him through the glass frame of his window and one time I snuck in and took a towel that he had just finished using to dry his hair with.

I sleep with that towel now. 

Adrien is the most precious being to ever walk this earth and I would never let anything threaten to take him away from me. 

Or anyone. 

There tend to be.....obstacles in the way when it comes to my pursuit of Adrien and now I've come to realize that those obstacles must...be...destroyed. 

My first target: Chloe Bourgeois 

Chloe and I have been to this school together since the day I arrived and ever since the beginning her and I haven't gotten along. She was mean, and cruel to others because of her father's riches she believed she could treat people anyway she wanted. 

Sadly, that didn't prevent Adrien from allowing her to stick. Sometimes my darling is just too nice for his own good. Him and Chloe have been friends ever since they were toddlers, they have a bond that not even his best friend Nino could compare too.

As for Chloe, she's super protective over Adrien. She snarls at any girl who tries to come within radius of his space. 

For sometime, I didn't see her as a threat. They were just friends and nothing more, until I overheard Chloe by the entrance today. 

Adrien's car had just arrived in front of the school. "I'll see you tomorrow Chloe." He said with his gorgeous smile.

"Byyyyye Adrikins." She said back blowing him a kiss in the process. After Adrien's car began to drive off I was prepared to follow it until I overheard Chloe's conversation with Sabrina. "This week will be the last week Adrien and I stay friends." 

"Why's that Chloe?" Sabrina asked.

"Because Sabrina, I asked Adrien to have dinner with me at my daddy's restaurant this Friday. It's going to be super romantic cause we'll have the entire place to ourselves and that's when I'll finally tell Adrien how I feel about him." Chloe declared. "He'll be so entranced by my beauty that he couldn't possibly say no." 

"Adrien will definitely fall for you in no time Chloe!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"That's what I said Sabrina. Try to keep up will you?" 

"Sorry Chloe..." 

Chloe's limo had arrived not too long afterward and Sabrina opened the door for her. I glared at the vehicle as it drove away. 

Chloe plans on confessing to Adrien on Friday and she's going to attempt to woo him into. 

What scares me the most is that....it might actually work. 

No...I can't let this happen, I can't lose Adrien, not now, not ever. I have to put a stop to this no matter what it takes.

By any means necessary....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....that just happen.
> 
> To see the elimination options will be posted in the next chapter in a matter of minutes. 
> 
> Lets see where this story takes us


	3. 1st Method - Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised that most ppl went with the non - violent methods for Chloe. I guess her popularity is way higher than I thought lol. 
> 
> Out of all of them the Rejection method recieved the most votes so without further ado....
> 
> Here's the Rejection Method.

I decided that the best way to get rid of Chloe was to make sure Adrien never accepts her confession. Better yet, I was going to make sure she never gets the chance to confess.

I only have five days to make this work, I have to be smart about this. 

Monday

I watched Chloe approach Adrien near the front of the school. "Adrikins! Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Adrien told his friend Nino that he'd meet him in class and he turned his attention to Chloe. "What's up Chloe?" 

"I have a surprise for you during today!" She said excitedly. "A little preview of what to expect on Friday, so meet me in the courtyard during lunch period okay?" 

"Sure Chloe, I'll see you there." Adrien smiled and headed inside the school. 

"What did you get for Adrien Chloe?" Sabrina asked. 

"I've had my best chefs whip up a delicious treat for me to give for my Adrikins." Chloe smiled wickedly. "He won't know that though, since I'll tell him that I made it myself. He'll be so impressed!" She turned towards her friend. "Right before the lunch period starts John will be here to drop off the meal. You need to be up here to pick it up when he arrives and put it in my locker. Don't you dare mess this up Sabrina." 

Sabrina nodded. "Yes Chloe." 

So Chloe's going to pretend that she made him a meal huh? 

Before class I snuck into the nurses office and grabbed a bottle of emetic poisoning. Once lunch period was close to arriving I excused myself from the classroom and followed Sabrina out into the courtyard without her seeing me. There she retrieved the food from Chloe's butler that was perfectly wrapped and secured and headed over to the locker area. 

I watched from afar as she entered Chloe's combination and placed the meal in there. Once Sabrina was out of sight I walked over to Chloe's locker and put in the combination as well. 

Whatever it was that she had made for him, it did smell delicious. How dare she try to steal him away from me using food? I think it's time to teach her a little lesson. 

I opened the bottle and sprinkled a few drops over the food. It won't kill my dear Adrien of course I would never want to harm him, but it will make sure he never accepts food from Chloe ever again. 

~~~~~~~

Lunch period had finally arrived and Chloe was bringing her food over to Adrien. "Adrikiiiiins! I've got something for you." 

Adrien curiously looked at the item in her hand. "What's that Chloe?" 

"I made you a little something to take home for lunch." She extended the food towards him. "I know you'll really love it." 

"Wow thanks Chloe." He accepted it and took it in his hands. "What is it?" 

"Open it up and find out." I bet she doesn't even know herself.

Adrien opened it and took a bite of the food inside. He chewed and swallowed the substance until his face slowly morphed into a one of disgust. 

"Oh...my.." Adrien looked sick. "What...what did you put in this?" 

Chloe's smiled dropped. "What..What do you mean?"

"I got to go!" He shoved the meal back in Chloe's arms and ran towards the nearest restroom.

"Adrikins! Come back!" Chloe called out, but to no avail. She began stomping her foot angrily. "Someone is so getting fired for this!!!" 

~~~~~~~~

Adrien left the batroom with a sickened expression. He rubbed his head most likely from tge headache he might of been getting as the after effect. It hurts to see my prince in pain, but it was all to protect him. I've done something to make it up to him though. 

"A..Adrien?" I called grabbing his attention. 

"Oh Hi Marinette." He smiled meekly. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, just feeling a little sick I ate something kind of bad." 

"Oh..I'm sorry." I really am, if there was another way I would have done it, but I have to make sure no one takes him away. "I...made something for you, but I'm not sure if you'd want it right now."

I had a box of macaroons that I have been making for Adrien, it contained all of his favorite flavors. I've been making a fresh box each week waiting for the perfect moment to finally give it to him. 

Adrien blinked at the box. "You made this for me?" He sounded surprise. 

"Well I...I knew how much you liked the macaroons at the bakery and since we're friends I just wanted to do something nice." I extended the box to him.

He took it and took a bite of one of the macaroons inside. "This is so good." He said happily. "Thanks Marinette, you really do make the best macaroons." 

"You're Welcome." Once we finally get married, I'll make him all the macaroons he wants everyday for the rest of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently writing down the whole process leading to Rejection is going to take a little longer than I thought so I'm going to be splitting it in parts. Making this Chapter Part 1.
> 
> Whether or not I'll be doing the same for future eliminations I don't know. Honestly I think it's the Non-lethal eliminations that take the most work in the game too. 
> 
> I guess it just depends how much effort Marinette is willing to put in to keep her Senpai- I mean her Adrien.
> 
> Yeah...that's what I meant...
> 
> The Rejection elimination will continue in the next chapter.
> 
> Ciao for now.


	4. Rejection (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Are you ready for more suffering?

Tuesday 

Once again I'm at the front of the school carefully listening in on Chloe and Adrien's conversation. Today, Adrien brought some kind of book with him to school and he was currently showing Chloe.

"I found it with a bunch of my mom's things yesterday." He says with a gentle smile as he flips the page. "I've almost been up all night reading it, it's a journal that she used to write in when she was my age." 

Chloe also smiles and it's the most genuine smile I've ever seen on her face. "I really miss her...." 

"Yeah." Adrien sighed. "Me too.." 

"Do you think I could borrow it for awhile Adrikins?" Chloe asked.

Adrien looked hesitant for a minute, but decided to hand the book over. "Alright, but please be very careful. This book is way too special." 

Chloe holds it close to her chest. "I promise." 

Adrien had always mentioned how much his mother meant to him and he cared for her deeply. That journal is one of the only few things that keeps the memory of her alive. If something were to happen to it while it was in Chloe's care....it would surely make him very upset. 

Throughout the day, I kept a close eye on Chloe, waiting for the perfect moment to make my move. She's had the book close to her and has yet to leave it out of her sight. 

Fortunately for me, it only took a second of carelessness to give me an opening. Chloe was in the library in the corner reading the journal, until Sabrina found her and she quickly shut the book and hid it under the table, before pretending that she was on her phone. 

"What do you want Sabrina?" She asked. 

"I've been looking for you Chloe." Her friend smiled. "I was wondering if you and I could hang out again this afternoon." 

"You just can't seem to resist staying away from me can you?" Chloe snarked. "Fine, if you insist." 

While they continued to discuss their arrangement, I crawled on the floor out of sight and pulled the journal from under the table. Now that the book was in my possession, I crawled back to my previous hiding place out of sight once again.

Once Chloe and Sabrina finished talking and were about to head out, Chloe reached under the seat to grab Adrien's journal. She gasped upon realizing that the journal was no longer there.

"Ohnononono where is it?!" She practically screamed and flipped the table over. 

"Where's what Chloe?" Sabrina asked with a confused look.

"The book that Adrien gave me this morning! He gave it too me to look at because he adores me and now it's gone!" She whips around and glares at Sabrina. "This is YOUR fault!" 

"My fault?" 

"If you hadn't distracted me then I could have kept track of where the book was!" Chloe snarled. "So YOU'RE going to find it!" 

"But Chloe I don't even know what it looks lik-" 

"Meet me at the courtyard with the book at the end of the day and you better NOT be late." Chloe grabbed her purse and stomped out of the library. 

I rolled my eyes and shaked my head at the scene. Chloe was always mean and selfish like that. Which is why I'm taking great pleasure in keeping her away from Adrien. 

I opened the book and began to flip through the pages learning it secrets that Adrien treasures so much. 

~~~~~~~~

Chloe stood by the entrance tapping her foot and looking at her watch. When Sabrina finally showed up she sent her a accusing glare. "You're late, where's the book?" 

Sabrina looked tired and out of breath almost as if she had just ran a marathon. "I've searched everywhere where Chloe. The classrooms, the locker rooms, the girls bathrooms even the boys, but I haven't seen any sign of Adrien's book." 

"Ugh! What good are you if you're THIS incompetent!" Chloe spat. "This is a disaster....Adrien can't find out that I lost that book, he just can't!" 

Speak of the angel, Adrien was now heading over in Chloe's direction and I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. 

"Hey Chloe." He spoke. "Is it okay if I could get that journal back?" 

"Well....you see Adrikins." She nervously began explaining. "I was reading it and Sabrina here wanted to see and being the nice girl that I am, I let her borrow it, but silly Sabrina here had misplaced it." 

Sabrina stood there wide eyed for a moment, until Chloe bumped her shoulder causing her to speak. "Y..Yeah I'm really s..sorry Adrien, Ive searched the entire school looking for it..." 

"You should have been more careful with his mother's book." Chloe scolded. 

"His m..mother's book?" Sabrina suddenly paled. "Adrien I'm so sorry I had no idea!" 

"It's okay Sabrina it's not your fault, you didn't know." Adrien said calmly, "...but you did Chloe." 

Chloe frowned, "Huh?"

"I told you at the beginning how important that book was to me. You knew that and yet, you passed it off to someone else without even asking me first and now it's gone. I asked you to be careful." 

"...but Adrien...I didn't..." 

Adrien's phone buzzed and he looks at his phone and sighs. "I've got to go...." 

Adrien leaves and Chloe begins to chew Sabrina out. I didn't pay attention to what she was yelling about since I proceeded to follow Adrien out of the courtyard towards the entrance. 

He looked so sad, that sunshine smile of his gone and a sad look in his eyes that made you feel he had a rain cloud hovering over him following his every step. It hurt my heart to see him looking so upset, so I did what I knew would make him happy. 

"A..Adrien?!" I called to him before he entered his car. 

He turned to face me. "Oh...hi Marinette?" 

"Are you....feeling okay?" I asked, despite knowing why he's upset. 

"Yeah I'm fine, it's.....nothing really." He looked at the ground for a moment, but tried his best to muster a smile. "What's up?" 

"Um..well, I found this in the library on the ground." I pulled the journal out of my bag. "The librarian said it wasn't one of their's and when I was looking in it I saw your last name, so I wanted to see if you knew who it might've belonged to." 

Adrien's expression brightened in that moment. "You found it!" He took the book from my hand. "You found my mother's book." 

"Your....mother's book?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, I was upset cause....I thought I had lost it." He pulls me into a hug. "Thank you so much Marinette!" 

My heart starts pounding and I feel like I could live an eternity in his arms. I took a deep breath of his scent, determined to remember every detail of this moment. I don't think I never wash these clothes again after today, I still haven't washed the jacket that Adrien touched the first time he pat my shoulder and I NEVER will. 

"I have to go now, but I'll catch up with you later." His chauffeur opens the door and he goes inside. "See you later Marinette. Thanks again." 

"See you." I waved good bye and watched his car drive away. 

Things seem to be going according to plan so far, but Friday is still a few days away.

I must continue to protect Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point who really is the bad guy here? Chloe or Marinette?
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your patience, I'll be here with the next chapter as soon as I can!
> 
> Bon voyage! (I'm gonna be honest I have no idea what that means, but it sounds like a good bye, please correct me if I'm wrong.) 
> 
> Tmw you're too lazy to look it up yourself


	5. Rejection (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember.....a yandere will do ANYTHING to protect her senpai.

Wednesday 

Half way there...Adrien's in the courtyard talking to Chloe again. It's starting to look like some sort of daily routine for the two of them to meet up this week.

"I'm thinking about going to the park later this afternoon." Adrien tells Chloe, "It's a really great place to hang out, relax, and my favorite place for photoshoots." 

"You like to hang out at that dusty old park? That place is crawling with peasants Adrien." Chloe said with disgust. "I can find you a new favorite place, somewhere much more sophisticated for your taste."

"Well...thanks Chloe, but I really don't think you need to-" 

"It's settled, meet me at the entrance after school, I'll take some pictures of some gorgeous locations in Paris and we'll go there together after school. Sound fun?" 

"Sure, whatever you say Chloe."

~~~~~~

During the next period, Chloe goes over to the computer lab snd downloads some pictures on her phone. "Well these places don't look entirely dreadful, but they're definitely better than that dumb old park." She retorted, "Oh Adrien and I are going to have so much fun together! Maybe he'll want to take me on our second date!" 

I had to refrain from growling at her, I don't want to blow my cover. She might suspect that I'm following her. 

My plan finally in motion when she gets up from her computer and heads over to the exit. Unknown to her, I had a little surprise waiting for her when she opened the door. 

Right on cue, a bucket of water that was carefully placed on the top of the door fell over and spilled all over Chloe's. She screams at the sudden cold that hits her skin and drenches her clothes and she inspects herself in horror.

"My shoes! My clothes! MY HAIR! Ugh someone is going to pay for this!" She tries to shake off the water. "I can't let anyone see me like this, especially Adrien!"

Chloe uses her phonw to call her butler who manages to get her out of the school without anyone noticing, anyone besides me of course. I'm watching them enter limo from a nearby rooftop and proceed to follow them back to Le Grand Paris, Chloe's home. 

Once Chloe's in her room she grabs fresh clothes from her closet and heads into her bathroom. Once the door closes I enter her suite through the balcony. Luckily for me she left her phone sitting right on her bed. If I'm going to do this then I need to do it quick.

I take Chloe's phone and delte the pictures that she had downloaded and swooped back outside and began taking pictures of civilians in the privacy of their own homes.

There were some interesting photos too. Some were of people who were in the midst of getting undressed. A few moments that were intimate and deemed private all caught on Chloe's phone. I even managed to snap one of her mother having an affair with a much younger man, surely that will be something to think about. 

Besides, it's not like she'll ever suspect that Ladybug was the one who took all of these embarrassing photos. Chloe respects me way too much for that. 

I returned Chloe's phone to the previous spot where she left it and just as I flew out the window she was coming out of the bathroom from her shower. 

Chloe returned to the school just as class was coming out, to meet up with Adrien. When she called out to him that's when he noticed her outfit was different.

"Hey Chloe, how come you're wearing a new outfit?" He asked.

"Well a girl always has to look fabulous doesn't she?" Chloe replied with a wink. "Anyways I found some pictures of the most beautiful dights in Paris, we should definitely go see them together one day." She clicked on the gallery button and without looking at the pictures gave Adrien her phone. "What did I tell you? I said I'd find something better than that dusty old park." 

Adrien held the phone in his hand and stared at the screen with a mortified expression and his face turned pale. "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke Chloe?" 

"What do you mean?" Chloe looked confused.

"I really hope you're not serious Chloe cause if you are, then this is really sick." 

"What are you talking about?" She grabbed the phone from his hand and scrolled through the pictures, matching his horrified expression. "What is this? How did this get on my phone?!" 

"Look Chloe....I really have to go so I'll......talk to you later." Adrien hurriedly walked away.

"Adrien wait! I didn't take these pictures!" 

Adrien was already out of her sight before she could try to explain herself. That's when his gaze aimed in my direction and I quickly looked away, however I hadn't expected him to approach me.

"Hey Marinette, what are you up too?" He asked.

"Um....I..." I hadn't expected him to approach me, so finding the right words were becoming much more difficult. I'd curse him for making me feel this way, but I'd never want anything to happen to my angel. "I...I was going to head home pretty soon."

"Oh okay...." Adrien seemed disappointed at my answer, so I changed it.

"I...I was actually going to head to the park before I go." I said instead.

"Really?" He brightened, "Do you mind if I join you, the park's my favorite place to go to."

"Of course!" I nearly shouted realizing how loud I was being. "I mean of course not, I don't mind at all, but if you mind then that's good to. I mean I hope you don't mind cause I want you...to come...with me." 

I felt that I want to hang myself with my own yoyo as I felt that I was embarrassing myself, but he just smiled that gorgeous smile of his and I would fall in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so the Rejection Method is taking much longer than I thought but thats how it is in the game to so there. 
> 
> Adrien is close to losing all of his patience with Chloe, what do you think Marinette's next sabatoge on Chloe will be? 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	6. Rejection (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Tikki does still exist in this story and no she won't be having any lines in this story. I will explain why at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> ONWARD

Thursday

As the days go on I'm starting to notice that Adrien seems less and less pleased with Chloe showing up to talk to him each. I smile to myself, knowing that it wouldn't be long until he decides that he wants nothing to do with her. She'll never have a chance with him again. 

"Adrikins?" Chloe said walking up to Adrien for the forth time this week. 

"Yeah Chloe?" He didn't sound like he wanted to be bothered, at least not with her, but giving his kind nature, he was going to hear her out. One of the many reasons I adore him. 

"Are you free this afternoon?" She asked him.

"Yeah actually, it's the first free day I've had in awhile. Why do you ask?" 

"Well I feel horrible that you had to look at those awful pictures yesterday, so I want to make it up to you." 

"How so?" 

"Let's go see a movie together after school. I did a little digging and it turns out they're showing one of your mom's old movies today." 

Adrien blinked, "Really? They're showing it today? How did I not know that?" 

"Will you go with me?" Chloe asked with an innocent smile.

Adrien smiled back. "Sure Chloe, I'll go with you. I'll meet you at the front of the school this afternoon.

"Great! See you soon Adrikiiiiins!" Chloe smiled as Adrien walked away and turned to face Sabrina who had just approached her. "Meet me at the girl's restroom 30 minutes before the final bell rings. I need you to guard the door and make sure no one interrupts me while I get ready for my date with Adrien this afternoon." 

"Okay Chloe." Sabrina smiled and they both entered the building. Too bad for them,things aren't going to go according to plan.

~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes before the final bell, sure enough Sabrina was standing right in front of the girls bathroom. She was on guard at the door to make sure no one entered the restroom while Chloe was inside, most likely putting on make-up or whatever it is she likes to do alone. 

I need to make sure that Chloe isn't able to leave that restroom to go to that "movie date" with Adrien, but in order to do that, I'll have to get rid of Sabrina first. 

Casually I walk up to Sabrina ready to greet her with an innocent smile on my face. Luckily, no one was in the locker rooms during this time of the day which makes pulling off what I'm about to do so much more easier. 

"Hey Sabrina, what are you up too?" I greet politely.

"Sorry Marinette, but I'm under strict orders that Chloe isn't interrupted while she gets ready for her date with Adrien." Sabrina says in a somewhat teasing tone, almost like she was trying to taunt me. She's about to regret it. 

"Oh well that's too bad." I say with little remorse.

"What do you mean 'too bad?'" 

"Too bad you won't be here to do your job." I take a rag out of my pocket then grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She struggled a bit cleary confused at what I was doing, but it wasn't too difficult to keep her pinned. I placed the chloroformed rag over her mouth and nose, then after a few seconds her struggling ceased. When I let go off her she fell to the ground lying there motionless. 

I dragged her by her feet across the floor and stuffed her inside the nearest janitor closet. I then took the chair that I had taken from one of the nearby classrooms and came back to prop it on the door of the restroom. 

Just as I placed the chair in it's position the door began to jiggle, meaning Chloe was trying to get out. 

"Sabrina? Sabrina what's going on out there, open this door right now!" She continued to scream while violently shaking the door. "Sabrina!" 

I almost bursted out laughing at how she just started crying out of nowhere, when Sabrina wasn't responding. I grabbed my things and proceeded towards the front entrance of the school. Some nice Samaritan will let her out eventually, but most girls will turn away the moment they realize the one trapped on the other side is Chloe. So I'm not worried that she'll be out anytime soon. 

I watched Adrien atvthe bottom of the stairs whole he impatiently stared at his phone waiting for Chloe to show up. It had been Fifteen minutes since classes were dismissed and Chloe still hadn't shown up. 

I walked down the stairs and approached him, "Hey Adrien, what are you waiting for?" 

It warmed my heart at how he seemed to lit up when he saw me. "I'm just waiting for Chloe, we were supposed to go see a movie together, but she doesn't seem to be around...." 

"I'm sorry to hear that, maybe something came up." I explained.

"Yeah, but it would've been nice if she told me about it." Adrien sighed and placed his phone back into his pocket. "I guess I should just head home..." 

"Well if you want....I could go see the movie with you." I offered while nervously twirling the end of my pigtail. 

He smiled, such a beautiful smile. If I could just slice it off and mount it on my wall, I'd be able to stare at his smile forever. 

"I'd like that alot, to be honest I didn't want to be alone." We began to walk together down the street to the movie theater. 

~~~~~

Later that night, I traveled back to the school to pick up Sabrina. Luckily she was still unconscious, so I grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on top of her. She woke up, coughing and hacking trying to catch her breath. 

"W..Where am I?" She sounded scared, almost made me feel bad for what I was about to do, but it needed to be done. No one was to know the truth, especially not my Adrien. In my right hand I held a bat and Sabrina looked up at me with much fear. "M..Marinette what are you doing?" 

"I'm sorry Sabrina, but I can't have you tell anyone what happened today." With a single swing, the bat made directly contact with the temple of her skull and she dropped to the floor. 

I transformed and carried her over to the Siene River, careful not to let anyone spot me. There I threw her body over the bridge and into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah the miraculous still exist in this story, but for obvious reasons I didn't make Tikki present during Marinette's yandere rampage. 
> 
> It's basically the case with Nooroo, how he's forced to obey whatever Hawkmoth tells him to do. He has no say in how his weilder choses to use the miraculous.
> 
> In this case neither does Tikki, Marinette's yandere tendencies are only activated when Adrien is involved it doesn't effect her from continously saving Paris from akumas. 
> 
> And even though its obvious Tikki wouldn't approve of this behavior, there's really nothing she can do to stop it. 
> 
> It's sad, but that's what you guys get for asking for a yandere story XP 
> 
> Blue is out!


	7. Rejection (Final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I understand that my chapters seem to be very rushed and even though I don't want to go back and rewrite those chapters again, I do promise that I'll put more effort in future chapters and I'll go back and edit all of them once the story is finished.

Friday

Chloe is relentless when she wants to get on Adrien's good side. If I didn't dispise her on a certain level, I actually would admire that certain quality about her. 

Today's the day that her and Adrien are supposed to have dinner together, so this is my last chance to make sure that he doesn't go. If it doesn't work, I just might have to sabotage the dinner itself. 

After dealing with Sabrina, I went to the Bourgeois Hotel to check on Chloe's whereabouts, just as I expected someone had managed to let her out while Adrien and I were at the movies, but by then it was already too late. Chloe was currently on her computer and in her hand she held one of the newest MP3 players on the market. It was connected to her computer, while she listened to some of Jagged Stones songs.

I know for a fact that Chloe isn't a huge fan of Jagged Stone, she prefers XY more than him. The only reason she pretends to be a fan is because of how often he stays at her father's hotel and how rich the singer is. 

So why was she downloading his music? 

"Adrien is going to love this." She says to herself and smiles at the device. "When he listens to this, he'll think of me and how much of an amazing friend I am." 

I can't believe it, she was putting a playlist together for Adrien filled with all of Jagged Stones music. Adrien loves Jagged Stone just as much as I do, it's one of the many things we have in common and why we're so perfect for one another. 

It's rare for Chloe to do something as nice as this, if she gives him that music player there's a chance he could forgive her despite everything that's happened. 

Not on my watch.

After another hour of watching, Chloe had finally got up after finishing downloading the songs, she stood up and stretched her arms in the air before making her way over to the bathroom, most likely to get ready for bed. I swung my way over to her balcony and entered her bedroom.

I looked at the MP3player with disgust. I could just destroy it right now, but what's stopping Chloe from buying another one? It's not like she doesn't have the money to pull it off. 

I could just end it right now, while she's in the shower. Take her out the same way I have done to Sabrina, but I can't. Not only would that leave a huge case due to her being the mayor's daughter, she was also Adrien's best friend. I only want to ruin her chances of ever being romantic with him, but I don't want to destroy their friendship entirely. That would hurt Adrien, more than anything. 

Chloe will get over losing Sabrina, it's not like she gave the girl any respect to begin with. 

A better idea crosses my mind and I sit in the chair in front of the computer. I delete all of the Jagged Stone songs and replace them with the songs of a particular artist that I know Adrien shares my hate for. 

The songs had just finished downloading when I heard the water go off in the bathroom, signaling that Chloe would be out any minute. Setting everything back in it's place first, I then zipped out of the suite not leaving a single trace. 

~~~~~~~~~

I knew it wouldn't be long for the news about Sabrina's death to get out. Her father, who was the chief of police, had been worried when she didn't come home and had put out a search, her body was found in the Seine river this morning. 

The last known place she was at was the school, but the mayor who always threatened to shut the school down refused to help fund it so it could afford to get better security cameras. No one knows who was responsible for something so tragic.

No one, but me of course. 

Sabrina is the least of my concerns though. Chloe had just arrived at school and by the looks of it she seemed completely oblivious to Sabrina's whereabouts or she simply didn't care. Sometimes I wonder which one of us is truly the cruel one. 

She had already given Adrien the MP3 player and asked that he listen to it during his free time. He had looked confused, probably wondering if Chloe even knew what had went down. 

By the end of the day, the two of them were at the entrance once again and he returned the music player. 

"Hey Chloe, thanks, but no thanks." He said as he handed it back.

Chloe looked at the player confused and back to Adrien. "You..You didn't like it, but it has all your favorite songs." 

"Chloe you know I don't listen to XY. I hate ALL of his music." 

"XY? I didn't...." 

"Look Chloe, it's fine, I'm sure you're going through alot after finding out about Sabrina." 

"What about Sabrina?" Chloe snarled. "I've been trying to get a hold of that no good girl since yesterday, she's really a nuisance to have around sometimes I swear." 

"Chloe why would you say that?" 

"What? It's not my fault she's useless, I asked her to di one thing for me yesterday and she couldn't even follow through with it, it's the reason I missed our date for the movies." 

"Chloe....Sabrina was found dead floating in the Seine river this morning." 

Chloe eyes widen and for a second I thought she looked pale. "W...What?" 

"No one's sure what happened, the police can't figure out if it was a murder or a suicide. I thought you'd be a little more sensitive to that." Adrien sighed. "I'm sorry Chloe, but I'm going to have to cancel dinner tonight." 

Chloe gasped dramatically. "W..Why Adrikins?" 

"Well let's see, you gave me food poisoning, you lost my mother's book after you knew how precious it was to me, you showed me some...questionable pictures on your phone and you stood me up after YOU asked to go to the movies." Adrien accused angrily. "...and you know what even after all that I was still willing to go especially since I thought you'd be upset about Sabrina, but you dont even seem to care yourself."

Adrien sighs in an attempt to calm himself. "Chloe I know in some twisted way you actually mean well and you're my best friend and all, but this is too much. If it's not too much to ask, I'd really appreciate it if you stayed away from me for awhile." 

"B..but Adrien...." Chloe looked like she was on the brink of tears, it almost made me feel bad for her.

"Goodbye Chloe." Adrien walked away. 

Satisfied, I decided that I didn't need to observe any further and headed towards the front doors, I placed my earbuds in and scrolled through my Jagged Stone playlist, but before I started a song I heard my name.

"Hey Marinette! Wait up!" My heart stopped hearing his voice, that I was not expecting at all.

"H..Hi Adrien, what's sup?" I greeted nervously.

"Nothing much, I just noticed you leaving and I wanted to talk to you before my ride came. What you listening to?" 

"Oh just the newest Jagged Stones album, it's really good." 

"May I hear?" I nodded, and handed him one of my earbuds. While he listened his face was very close to mine and I can feel mine heating up with each passing second. "I think this is one my new favorites now." 

"Yeah...mine too..." I couldn't help staring at his beautiful face. 

All too soon his ride pulled up in front of the school. "Well, I have to go, thanks alot Marinette." 

I blinked unsure why he said that. "Thanks for what?" 

"I know its strange, but this week has been kind of crappy, but each time you've been there to put a smile on my face in the end." He gave a sheepish smile and just when I thought he couldn't look more adorable. "So thank you."

"You're very welcome I'll always be there to make you smile...it's so beautiful." I said without thinking.

Adrien blinked. "Huh?"

Realizing I had said those words out loud I tried to salvage what I could, "I mean smiling is beautiful in general everyone has a great smile and ill be there to make sure they do ya know?" I giggled nervously, knowing I made the situation alot worse. 

To my surprise he smiled, "I can see that, you're the nicest person I know. Have a good day Marinette?" 

I waved and watch him enter the car before it drove off. I hear sniffling over to the side and noticed Chloe crying, her mascara ran down her face as she slowly trudged to her limousine. 

Once again I feel content at the results of my actions. However, I have this unsettling feeling in my stomach, Chloe was there to keep other girls from making moves towards Adrien until she decided to make a move herself. Now that she's out of the picture, there's a chance that I may have my work cut out for me. 

Adrien is mine, no one can have him. I'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has been ELIMINATED! Next chapter we get a new rival, wonder who it could be?
> 
> Quick explanation on Marinette's psychotic level. Just like the game, Marinette will become more and more insane the more she kills in the story. Some may argue that she's already insane, but this is just the tip of the iceberg
> 
> Next chapter will introduce a new rival and you guy's will vote for the elimination once again!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
